


Everything

by L_arbito



Series: Everything is twisted [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137-Rick, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: "And the sun shone, having no alternative, on the nothing new. "Rick and Morty died.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Everything is twisted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747285
Kudos: 3





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> 是Twisted平行内容。  
> “个体就是自己的王。”  
> BGM：人质 by a-mei

我死了，Morty也是。  
我给了Morty的脑袋一枪。boom，一击毙命。我向来不解释我的理由，现在去解释也没有必要。我爱Morty，也仅限于我的Morty，并且我知道他也爱我：无条件的、无理由的、献出一切的、割舍一切的爱；Beth也爱我，Summer也爱我。我知道这些，虽然这是基础原理：人不可能对自己的家人一无所知。这就是全部了，好了，到此为止，下面轮到葬礼，再然后是死者回忆环节，传统而老套的描述，就像表针一圈一圈旋转，哪怕是Rickest Rick和Mortiest Morty的尸体也无法摆脱。  
葬礼一切从简。现在登场的是我所爱的Summer，她来看了看基础情况，感谢Rick*，她还记得之前我交代的这些，这真是太好了，不过没有人会来，所有可通行的Rick和Morty*在平行宇宙之间已经达到了饱和，不可能再有谁来填补空缺。接下来是Beth和那个混蛋Jerry，我知道目睹我的尸体对她来说是很大的打击，她总要面对的，躲避无济于事。可是，啊，Jerry，这个弱智的反应真的笑到我了，他这样趁机骂我，简直像有着“Rick”触发键的机器人，按下去就会开始对我破口大骂，啊哈，超仿真弱智，这个想法不错，说真的，还挺适合他。  
停，等等，到此为止吧，说真的，我不相信还有谁愿意在经历过这一切——所有的冒险、故事、陷阱，环环相扣、柳暗花明、掌控和被掌控，肾上腺素、甲状腺素、多巴胺——之后还想要忍受这样一场无聊的、乏味的、日复一日在身边不断上演着的葬礼。人终有一死，然而死后他生时的一切便不归他了。因此我和Morty要忍受这样平凡的葬礼也是无可奈何：生死相隔、互不干涉，既然如此，为什么不让他们去做他们想做的事，而我来继续讲述全新的冒险呢？  
开始吧、开始吧，开始吧。  
当一切归零在那声巨响——

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢Rick：同Thank god，感叹词。  
> *可通行的Rick和Morty：瑞城之外的RM。


End file.
